GB005: Extreme Power! The Friday Pokémon
is the 5th chapter of The Golden Boys. Synopsis Gold and Bugsy head to the Link Cave, where they hear an angry cry. They also encounter Silver, who insults Gold, forcing him to start a battle. Amidst the fight, the group falls down, finding a lone angry Lapras that Black intends to catch. Chapter Plot At the ruins, Gold watches Bugsy taking notes. Bugsy confirms he wants to become a Pokémon researcher, like Professor Oak. Gold gazes at the mysterious surroundings, seeing many symbols and statues of ancient Pokémon. Gold feels there's more to these ruins, and Bugsy feels the ruins contain a secret. Gold is certain Bugsy will succeed in becoming a professor, but makes it clear Gold does not want to become one. Instead, Gold wishes to become a Champion, and confirms he is aiming for the championship. Bugsy sees he is a trainer, and feels he will fight against Azalea Town's Gym Leader, where Bugsy intends to return. Gold is glad to team up with Bugsy. Suddenly, a speaker tells due to an accident, the Link Cave has been closed to the public. Gold is surprised, while Bugsy feels *it* has finally happened. He explains to Gold there is a "Friday Pokémon" lurking around the Link Cave. Gold goes with Bugsy to the Link Cave, from where a deep sound is emitted. The crowd outside came out, reporting that a cry started emitting from the cave, which startled all the visitors. Bugsy believes the "Friday Pokémon" is angry, but Gold begs him to tell what Pokémon it is. Bugsy reports every Friday, a Pokémon visits the cave and sings out a melody, attracting many visitors. However, too many tourists began visiting the cave and left garbage behind. Gold is angry, thinking the people should have taken the garbage with them on their way out. Bugsy heads inside with Gold, to soothe down the Pokémon before continuing onwards. Inside, Gold is shocked to see a heap of garbage. Bugsy explains this Pokémon has not been seen at all, making Gold realize they can't do a thing. Black, standing on a rock, notes the presence of the two trainers. Gold and his Pidgey are surprised to see Black, who sees Gold has picked up the Pidgey he threw away. Gold is furious, but Bugsy stops him, and asks Black if Gold is his friend. Black denies this, and is asked to help them out to calm down the Pokémon. Black laughs, calling them idiots, and promises to catch this powerful Pokémon, to become the best trainer. Gold points out talking to Black is useless, and decides to settle this with a fight. Black trash-talks his opponent and promises to get rid of Gold once and for all, by sending a new Pokémon. Gold is surprised to see this Pokémon, whom Bugsy describes as Bayleef, the evolved form of Chikorita. Gold is taken aback, noting even if he and Black started off at the same time, his Totodile still has not evolved yet. Black chides Gold for being ineffective at raising Pokémon. Gold is furious, and wonders why his Totodile is not attacking. Bugsy reminds him of Totodile's disadvantage against Bayleef, while Black sees the "idiot" still has not improved himself. Bayleef fires Razor Leaf, which gets repelled away by Totodile's Water Gun. Black is surprised the attack backfired, and Gold replies to him an evolved Pokémon does not mean stronger Pokémon, and promises to settle the matter if Black apologizes. Black admits Totodile's speed has slightly increased, but the attack did not harm Bayleef at all. Bayleef jumps to use Stomp, so Totodile evades this attack. Black claims Gold can't defeat him, as his Bayleef continues using Stomp. Bugsy points out Gold will lose if these attacks don't stop. Gold asks Bugsy to shut up, as he and his Totodile are determined to win. Gold believes if the ground is soaked with Water Gun, Bayleef will be stuck in mud and be vulnerable for Bite. Per Gold's command, Totodile uses Water Gun on Bayleef's feet, causing the latter to get stuck. Just as Gold cheers for this success, the ground shatters. Everyone falls down, as Bayleef's Stomp attacks have crushed the ground. After falling down, Bugsy notices there is water underneath. Suddenly, a giant Pokémon appears, overwhelming Gold, who describes it as the Friday Pokémon - Lapras. Gold starts dodging attacks, remembering Lapras is normally kind and intelligent, and not furious. Black, standing on a rock, is amused by Lapras' power, and is determined to catch it. He sends Gastly, who uses Mean Look. Black has Bayleef use Vine Whip to attack Lapras, who tackles the former away. Black is surprised, and realizes Bayleef's level is too low to face Lapras. He exclaims he does not need Bayleef anymore, and decides to catch Lapras on his own. Lapras speeds towards Black, who refuses to listen to Gold to run away, else he'd be crushed. Since Pikachu is too far away to help and Elekid is stuck, Bayleef tackles Black to save him. Elekid uses Thundershock on the water, which electrocutes Lapras. Lapras is unconscious, but Gold does not see Black anymore. He finds him on the ceiling, who claims he did not need any help. Noting their differences have not settled yet, he promises to finish Gold off another time. Gold picks Bayleef that Black left, and declares Black is a very cruel person. Gallery Category:The Golden Boys chapters